


Just Another Saturday Night

by MontanaHarper



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"That's pretty skeevy, man."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a blast from the past. Since I haven't kept up on canon, this is going to have to be set in NZ during filming of the trilogy. For [](http://tweedle_.livejournal.com/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**tweedle_**](http://tweedle_.livejournal.com/)'s prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic): _Flipper_.

When he opens the door to see Orlando grinning and holding up the DVD box for _Flipper_, Elijah knows he's well and truly fucked.

"No," he says, even though it won't make a damned bit of difference. "No fucking way, man. Just, no."

Orlando merely grins and slips past him and into the living room, the paper sack in his other hand ringing with the sound of bottles jostling together, and thank fucking Christ for that; if Orlando's going to torture him, he damn well better've brought enough beer to keep Elijah from feeling the worst of it. And Orlando _is_ going to torture him, there's no question of that. It's pretty much a given that he doesn't take no for an answer, which is one of the things Elijah usually really likes about him, along with his adventurousness in bed and the fact that he's a fucking genius with knots.

Sometimes, though, Orlando's determination is a really fucking annoying trait.

"That's pretty skeevy, man," Elijah says from the still-open doorway, pushing for 'disapproving' but feeling like he's hitting closer to 'petulant.' He drags in a lungful of clove smoke and watches as Orlando kneels in front of the TV. "I mean, perving out over me as a kid? Kinda sick."

The TV comes on and Orlando stands up. "You only wish." The wide grin he shoots over his shoulder says he knows Elijah's full of shit, and that's another part of the blessing/curse that is Orlando Bloom: he doesn't let Elijah get away with half the crap that everybody else does.

Elijah flicks the ash off his cigarette, changes tack. "Fine. It's still totally unfair, and you know it. I mean, what the fuck do we watch when it's 'make fun of Orli' night?"

"Dailies?" Orlando shoots back, and he hasn't stopped grinning yet. "Quit whingeing and sit your arse down, before I decide to take my beer and my company off to someone who'll appreciate them."

It's an empty threat and they both know it.

Eljiah drops his cigarette just beyond the front door, grinds it out with the toe of his sneaker and then shuts the outside world out.


End file.
